Anniversary Gift
by rainbowraven32
Summary: Briar and Ashlynn give each other a very special gift on their anniversary.


Briar Beauty smirked slight as she dimmed her dorm lights. Her girlfriend, and roommate, was getting ready for their special night. It was their one year anniversary, and Briar was going to make Ashlynn's knees (and everything else) weak with pleasure.

Briar looked down at her lingerie. Her bra was hot pink, decorated with black lace. Her panties were small, almost a thong, and matched her bra. Her ass bounced slightly behind her. She heard the doorknob turn and knew it was Miss Ella.

Ashlynn blushed madly, wearing a knee length baby pink robe. She closed the door behind her, turning back to greet Briar. Briar ran forward and captured her lips passionately. Their lips mingled, no space between them as their bodies pressed against one another. Briar's tongue slipped into Ash's mouth and fought for dominance, winning easily. She began exploring every space in her new territory.

Ashlynn moaned into the deep, open mouthed kiss. Briar smirked in response, running her hands up and down the girl's waist. They parted, keeping their faces inches apart. "Let's skip dinner tonight, hm?" Briar whispered huskily, toying with the bow keeping the robe closed. Ashlynn nodded, her eyes only half open. Briar opened the robe to reveal a set of lingerie not too different from her own.

It was a bright teal with peach flowers across her bust. Peach lace rimmed the edges of the panties she wore, which was made of very soft fabric. Briar put her thumb through the waistband of them. "Oh these are going to get messy." Ashlynn's breath hitched as she began getting wetter than she was.

Briar laid on top of her girlfriend while kissing her deeply again. Her mouth moved in sync with Ashlynn, pinning her lean arms above her head. As Ashlynn began whimpering in pleasure, Briar bit Ashlynn's lower lip, pulling it slightly, but not enough to hurt. Ashlynn's feet moved against the sheets of the bed they had moved to, unable to keep still. Briar licked Ashlynn's lips, then moved her way to her cheek.

Ashlynn moaned, closing her eyes all the way from their sultry half lidded stare. Briar moved up to lick Ashlynn's ear lobe, soon nibbling it. She moved down to her neck, suckling on every inch. She found Ashlynn's sweet spot, causing her to moan out loudly. Briar chuckled against her skin, licking at the hickeys she left. "Come here..." Briar said quietly, standing up. Ashlynn did as told, standing as well.

Briar pulled Ashlynn into yet another rough kiss, hoisting her legs up. Using the wall for leverage, holding the petite Ashlynn was easy. Ashlynn moaned as Briar began groping her ass. Suddenly, Briar's finger had slipped into her girlfriend's underwear. She pressed against her backdoor. Ashlynn nearly screamed at the new sensation. Briar only smirked into the kiss, deepening it as she began thrusting her finger Into her ass. Ashlynn whimpered as she bounced up and down, gasping as Briar put in yet another finger. With two fingers inside her ass, Ashlynn was soaked.

Briar managed to carry her back to the bed. She tossed her down before opening her own bra, her large breasts bursting out, revealing her light pink nipples. Ashlynn's mouth watered at the sight. Briar unbuckled Ashlynn's bra before leaning down the press a gentle kiss to Each light brown nipple. "My only goal is to please you." Ashlynn whimpered as Briar suckled and licked the left breast, groping the right. She soon switched, pressing her own boobs against Ashlynn's stomach.

She kissed Ashlynn gently before pulling the teal panties down with her teeth. "Look how wet," Briar smirked, licking her pussy once. The juices flowed heavier as Briar savored the taste of the ones on her tongue. She licked again, flickering her tongue over her tight pussy. She began suckling her clit, making Ashlynn moan and whimper. She was shaking already. She continued flickering her tongue over the soft pink flesh. Ashlynn moaned Briar's name, grinding her pussy against her girlfriend's pink lips. Briar took the opportunity to thrust her tongue inside, making Ashlynn throw her head back.

Briar pulled away and thrusted her finger deep inside her girlfriend once before sucking her finger off quickly. "Delicious.." she said huskily. The juices continued licking. Briar stood up and pulled her panties off. She crawled up the bed and straddled her girlfriend,s face, making her blush. She faced Ashlynn's feet. "Do your thing, babe," Briar winked, sitting over her mouth. Ashlynn smiled and eagerly licked, sucking as many juices as she could get. Briar moaned loudly grinding slightly. Ashlynn's tongue jutted into her tight pussy, thrusting in and out.

Briar closed her eyes, making noises Ashlynn found delicious. Ashlynn began flickering her tongue over her clit, sucking on it gently. She began nibbling on the outer area of her shaved pussy, nibbling her way back to the clit. She continued, making Briar tremble. "A-Ashlynn, can I u-use toys?" Ashlynn nodded, taking one last, long slurp of juices before Briar stood.

Briar opened a drawer and pulled out a small bag. Briar pulled out four pairs of handcuffs. She attached Ashlynn's hands and feet to a bedpost, revealing her leaking pussy. She began grinding on her stomach as she kissed her again. Ashlynn moaned deeply. Briar pulled a 10 inch purple strap-on out of the bag. She buckled the belt around her.

She took the dildo in her wet hand and rubbed it on Ashlynn's thigh. She then spiraled on circles until she reached her clit, which she flickered excessively with it. She smirked as Ashlynn's leaking pussy pulsated. Briar mumbled sweet words as she gently and slowly pressed her hips forward, using her hand to help as she inserted the purple object. Ashlynn moaned lowly as her insides stretched. Briar continued, going all the way in before letting the strawberry blonde adjust.

Ashlynn began bucking her hips, urging Briar to continue. Briar did, going excruciatingly slow. She smirked as Ashlynn groaned and writhed, starting to beg. "beg for it baby." Ashlynn pouted. "Come on, beg for it," Briar continued, going even slower. "P-please, Briar! I-I need it bad!" Ashlynn moaned. "That's the stuff," Briar winked.

She began pulling all the way out before going back in. She picked up speed with every thrust, bouncing Ashlynn forward. Ashlynn moaned, holding back screams of pleasure. "Harder!" she screamed, feeling herself getting close. Briar, who had worked up a sweat, began rubbing Ashlynn's tender clit. Ash couldn't hold back anymore. "Briar!" she screamed, coming undone in huge waves of orgasms.

Briar smiled and pulled out, thick strings of cum dripping from the strap on. Ashlynn panted, closing her eyes as she recovered. "That was amazing!" she praised. Briar chuckled and pulled of the strap on. Ashlynn sat up and took it into her hands. "My turn," she smirked. "What-" Briar was cut off by Ashlynn kissing her passionately.

She helped her waltz over to the wall before managing to buckle the strap on one handed. She then bit Briar's lip softly, making the brunette moan. "Love, I'm going to fuck you really hard, ok?" Briar could only nod. She flipped Briar around into the wall, pressing her there.

Briar felt the dildo against her asshole. She whimpered as the tip pressed into her. Ashlynn smirked and thrusted into her tight hole suddenly. Briar groaned loudly, trying to grip at the wall. The dildo squeezed in out quickly a ps Ashlynn nibbled Briar's earlobe. Ashlynn groped Briar's breasts whil thrusting hard, Briar absolutely dripping with pleasure. "On the ground, now," Ashlynn ordered. Briar whimpered and did as told.

Ashlynn kneeled Down and spread her girlfriend's legs apart, licking her lips at the sight. She immediately thrust into her wet pussy, causing Briar to scream in pleasure. She thrusted relentlessly, watching Briar fall apart in front of her. Briar screamed Ashlynn's nam and came hard. Ashlynn pulled out and quickly licked away the cum.

Both girls kissed one another sweetly. "Happy anniversary, love."


End file.
